Tis the Season for Zemyx
by Michele-bell
Summary: Zexion's acting somewhat strange when he comes to visit his boyfriend, Demyx, at the end of his shift. What could it be about? Merry Christmas! Giftfic. Zemyx. AU. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it and happy holidays in general! So the **the. israel. project107** (had to put spaces between the periods in her name because ffnet is a GRINCH) had a secret Santa event on deviantART (cuz she's such a sweet lady, my fiancee :D) and my lucky person want Zemyx so here we go! It came out longer than I expected. I've never written the pairing before so please be kind and I hope it's alright. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and for the fail title, haha.

p.s. Reviews are nice presents to me!

**Disclaimer: **No, I didn't find the copyrights to Kingdom Hearts under my tree this morning. Sad :(

**'Tis the Season for Zemyx**

* * *

Demyx frowned at the couple over in aisle three as he heard the redheaded one murmur something about "retard" and "mullet" in the same sentence, making the blond who seemed too young for him snicker. Really now. He did not work at this record store as a display for public entertainment! The dirty-haired blond turned and caught his reflection in the window, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously as the laughter of the two died away while they walked further down the aisle. Maybe he could use a haircut, just in the back…

There was a jingle from the doorway (Demyx having put the Christmas bells up himself! What could he say, he was a very thoughtful and full of holiday-cheerfulness kind of guy) and he perked up to see who was entering. Hopefully they wouldn't be as rude as the last two.

Luckily for him, it couldn't have been anyone better to brighten his morning.

"Zexy!" he cried excitedly, far too loud for the store that was otherwise silent apart from the soft oldies playing from the ceiling's speakers. Another lucky thing – his boss wasn't in today. "I didn't know you were coming in!"

The man addressed smiled slightly, unwrapping the scarf around his neck to let it hang off of his shoulders as he strode up to the counter. Demyx swayed happily and propped his chin in his hands as he waited for his lover to reach him. Zexion's cheeks were a bit flushed from the cold outside and the blond had to bite his tongue to hold back calling it cute. He knew all he would get is a blank look. But one of these days, he swore he would get Zexion to voice his appreciation for his adoration!

"Hello, Demyx," Zexion greeted a little hesitantly, which Demyx found odd. Automatically he assumed something was wrong, a trait of his that psychologists often called 'the worry-wart syndrome'. Yes, Demyx did his research on these things.

The record store employee swallowed nervously but leaned forward to kiss the man's cheek that wasn't covered by hair. It was alright, he had no reason to worry yet. He just had para… paramecium, no – para-nausea! Whatever – he had whatever that 'para' word was for 'thought process characterized by excessive anxiety or fear', as he had been told once by the man in front of him.

To his utter delight and surprise, as Demyx was pulling away Zexion turned his head and caught his lips in a quick chaste kiss. Oh! When he sat back he couldn't keep the huge grin from his face. Guess he didn't have any reason to be paramore. Oh wait – that wasn't right either. That was a band. Darn it – why couldn't he think of the word!?

"Has Sora arrived yet so we can go?" Zexion asked, quick and to the point; another strange thing that could mean good or bad news. Demyx wasn't expecting his boyfriend to show up at the end of his shift at all. Either he really wanted some Demyx-lovin' (who wouldn't?) or had had something dreadful to tell him. He silently prayed for the former of those two.

Resolving to keep his cool, Demyx sighed. "Nope, he –"

As if right on cue, the short brunet came bolting through the door. "I'm here!" he announced like he was some super hero called to save the day. Which he kind of was in Demyx's eyes, he wanted to get out of here and figure out why Zexion was acting funny.

Demyx frowned down disapprovingly at his watch. "You're a few minutes late," he scolded, more teasing than serious.

"I knooooooow," Sora whined apologetically, scurrying behind the counter and hopping into Demyx's place when the man stood up. "But the holiday traffic is crazy!"

Demyx patted the boy's head in sympathy. "I understand," he grinned and moved to stand beside his boyfriend. "Just as long as you remember: no singing."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Sora defended with a pout. Truth was, well, he kind of was. The brunet had a bad habit of singing along with the songs in the store and it was at the point of being so unpleasant to listen to that costumers had actually complained.

"Well…" Demyx leaned forward and cupped a hand over his mouth, whispering, "I think it's for the best. There're these two guys in the back who were making fun of my hair." He imitated Sora's hurt expression. "Don't want them making fun of you now."

Sora snorted. "Demyx, everyone makes fun of your hair."

"Hey! That's not –"

"Anyway, it was nice talking to you, Sora, and do as Demyx asked of you," Zexion interrupted impatiently. "Let's go." And with that he took hold of Demyx's arm and tugged the man out of the shop as he hastily tried to say goodbye.

"Wow, what's with the hurry, Zexy?" Demyx asked as soon as he had regained his balance after tripping over himself. Usually the other man didn't act so anxious.

Zexion looked at him and blinked. "I needed to talk to you."

"O-oh?" Demyx frowned, putting his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold. 'This can't be good!' he thought.

"Yes," Zexion nodded and looked down at his feet as they walked along. "See… the thing is… uh, well, I don't really know how to put this."

Demyx felt his heart sink and twist down into his stomach, gastric fluids eating away at it. Oh no. This was it. Zexion was breaking up with him, wasn't he?

"I was going to try to think of an inconspicuous way to ask…" Zexion continued. Ask? "But, well," he sighed and cam straight out with it. "I don't know what to get you for Christmas, Demyx."

Just when he thought that his body was going to fall apart from how it was responding to Zexion's actions, Demyx stopped in his tracts. His heart seemed to reform and even expand in his chest, his stomach settled and the lump that had been forming in his throat dissolved away. "Oh. That's it? Jeez, I thought you were breaking up with me!"

It was slightly windy, blowing Zexion's hair back so both his eyes were exposed, growing wide despite the chill outside. "Really? No, of course not. I just feel… bad, not knowing, having to ask… I need to get something soon."

"Gosh, I'm so paranoid. Paranoid!" Demyx shouted excitedly. "Paranoid, that's the word!" He jumped up and down, so happy to have finally remembered it while Zexion looked confused – but only slightly. He was used to this behavior.

"But honestly, what would you like?" Zexion asked again, pursing his lips and seeming nervous. Demyx thought he might explode from how ecstatic he felt that his boyfriend had been thinking of him and wanted to get him something special. Plus, he was acting so… _cute!_

"Ohhh, Zexy," Demyx crooned. "You know all I want is yooooouuuu." He poked the man's nose, beaming.

Another flush came upon the man's face, deeper than one caused by cold. "Come on, Demyx. You already have me."

Demyx tried his best to put on a serious face to please his boyfriend, to return the favor. Resisting the urge to tell him that what he just said was so sweet was quite a feat. "Hmm," he tapped his chin as they began to walk along again. "How about a… dictionary!" He thought it'd be perfect so he wouldn't have to be frustrated trying to recall the specific words on his own.

Zexion contemplated it for a moment and shook his head. "Maybe, but I'd like to give you something more too. Something more special."

Demyx grinned again and began trying to sift through his mind. He didn't really want anything this year. He was happy just how things were. But as they passed by a shop window, he caught a glimpse of his reflection again. "Oh! I know!"

"What?" Zexion questioned eagerly.

"A haircut!"

The slate-haired man chuckled, which was a rare occurrence and Demyx had the perfect idea. "That's what I want for Christmas, Zexy. To spend the day with you, making you smile and laugh," he told him sincerely.

Clearing his throat, Zexion regained his composure and studied the man in front of him. Maybe he was thinking too hard. Maybe he would take his boyfriend out somewhere special. He didn't need to get him anything material. Perhaps just do his best to make a memory for Demyx that would be unforgettable.

"Alright," he nodded and smiled a little. "Okay, I think I have an idea now."

Demyx's grin grew wider and he took the man's hand. "Great! But that reminds me…"

"Yes?"

"What do _you_ want for Christmas?"

Zexion laughed again, fighting back the impulse to smack his forehead. It was strange how Demyx was one of the only people who could make him smile so easily and surprise him with all the goofy things he came up with. "You," he replied slyly.

He decided that if he could get Demyx to splutter like he did then on Christmas day, that would be gift enough.


End file.
